The Day Meant To Be Forgotten
by StruckAtTheCore
Summary: Ed and his family are held hostage by a man who is out to seek revenge. The connection between him and Ed involves a call that Greg and Ed worked on. A Day Meant To Be Forgotten
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, after a year since I posted this things have changed. I looked at the first few chapters of this story and was shocked by all the mistakes and lack of description. So this is an updated version of my story. Hope you enjoy. (Yes I know it's short). I don't own Flashpoint.**

Greg looked into the eyes of a subject that he currently despised at the moment. No matter how much he hated this person he remembered that it was his job to treat this like any other situation no matter who it was.

"You don't need to do this, ok sir." Sargent Greg Parker said in a clam soothing voice. There was no reaction from the subject.

"Shut up Just shut up! He and his family deserve to suffer for what they did to me!" The hooded subject screamed, "He's the reason why I don't have a family. I shouldn't be here, but this is what I feel like I have to do after the countless years of pain and agony."

Greg immediately got confused at what this man was talking about. This had to be a mistake. He must be at the wrong house or miss identified his target because Greg knew that Ed wouldn't of ruined another family in a million years. "Could you please explain what Constable Lane did to you sir," Greg confusingly questioned.

The subject looked up and started to laugh at Greg, "Really Greg do you have to ask me that after all these years?"

Even more confusion came over Greg as he realized that it wasn't a mistake and that this man must be here for a reason. The reason though was a mystery to him still. "Sir I still don't understand what you're talking about," Greg pushed on.

"Honestly Greg you don't remember I mean you were there, you saw the blood all over the place and were confused by the grave mistake that was made."

Greg titled his head in puzzlement at the reply, "What do you mean I was there and what blood are you talking about?"

The subject turned slightly and looked towards Jules and Sam who stood on each side of Greg, protecting him in case anything happened, but also prepared to take the subject down if necessary, "I see you've got new team members since the incident."

Greg's mind kept going through the countless calls that he worked on, "I'm still not following you sir. What incident are we talking about here?"

The hooded figure sighed in frustration, "I'll give you a hint Greg, the Red Rose Restaurant, January 5th 1998."

Greg took off his hat and a cold, lifeless feeling came over him. From that second he knew that this negotiation would not be an easy one. The day that the subject was referring to was a day that he, but especially Ed didn't want to remember.

**So that's the update version of this chapter. Again constructive criticism appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter two, the updated version of this story. As per usual, I own nothing.**

**January 5th, 1998 - Red Rose Restaurant - 9:00 p.m.**

"Ok guys we've got fifteen hostages in there and one gunman," Will, the team leader at the time explained, "The gunman's a women, dark hair, mid-twenties." Will looked back into his binoculars and continued to survey the situation.

"Do we have any idea what she is wearing," Ed asked. He was the rookie of the team. Joining to team a year ago was a big step in his career, but it looked like he was already fitting into the difficulties that the job contained.

"We got one CCTV camera in the restaurant that shows her wearing dark blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, and a white hooded jacket," Harrison, the tech guy replied.

An officer came up to Greg and tells him the family of the gunman is here.

"Ok I'm going to go talk to the parents and will you figure a way to get in there," he replied as he grabbed his notebook and walked toward the waiting family.

"You heard the boss let's find a way in," Will order to his teammates. The team all went over to the parked SUV and looked at the restaurant's floor plan. Greg walked through the parking lot passing countless officers and cruisers finally to meet up with the parents. A nervous and scared look came from both of their faces as they eyed Greg marching towards them. "Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, I am Sargent Gregory Parker with the SRU," Greg introduces, " Would happen to know of any reason at all why your daughter Lauren is in there holding fifteen people hostage ?"

Both of the parents shuck their heads," None what so ever. She's such a sweet, smart girl. She wouldn't hurt anything or anyone. When she was little, instead of crushing insects she would run into the kitchen and get something to carry it outside."

"Yep, that's nature loving Lauren for you," a man replied.

"Can you please tell me who you are sir?" Greg demanded.

"I'm Lauren's younger brother Jeff," the man responded and shuck Greg's hand, "What's exactly going on here? I just heard on the news that there's a hostage taking at the restaurant and she had mentioned to me a few days ago that she was going out to dinner with a few friends."

Lauren must have been lying since the 911 called said that a woman, matching Lauren's description entered the restaurant and pulled out a gun on another woman. Jeff's face went pale white at the thought of his own sister endangering the lives of other people. "Could you tell me if Lauren has been acting any differently in the past few weeks," Greg continued.

"Not that I know of," Jeff replied," She came over to see me last week and was her chipper and smiley self. Lauren kept on talking about some trip to Paris that her and her friends were going on next week. "

"Does she have anyone she would hold a grudge against," Greg asks.

"No one that I would know of, but I don't really know any of the people that she socializes with," Jeff responded.

"Lucy Stuart, her roommate," Mrs. Sanders spoke up, "Lauren caught Lucy sleeping with her boyfriend, Phil Carry two months ago."

"Would she lash out at her for that," Greg pondered.

"Of course, those two loved one another deeply and they had been dating for two years, never fought at all," Mr. Sanders said with a faint smile on his face.

"This information is very useful; thank you for your time" Greg replied as the rain began to fall and walked off towards the command truck hoping that the situation had improved somewhat.

"Harrison," Greg called as he quickly hopped inside the truck," Can you pull a picture of Lucy Stuart from the database and match it with the hostages inside the restaurant."

"Sure thing boss," he replies," I will need a minute though."

"Make it a short minute," Greg said frustratingly as he left the truck once again to head over to the rest of his team to see what they had come up with. A sense of nervousness overcame him as he remembered that it was a young girl that they were dealing with. Young women were harder to deal with because they were extremely emotional and tended to show those emotions a lot.

Greg approached the team trying to shake off the thoughts, "Have you got an entry plan yet Will?"

"Yep," he replied, " There's two entries from the kitchen to the dining area so we'll spilt into two teams, Ed and Colin are Alpha and will take the right door and Ryan and I will take the left and we'll box her in."

"Ok let's do it now before this gets any worse. We still aren't completely sure why Lauren is doing this," Greg declared.

Each member checked their gear before the walked to the back alley where the restaurant's kitchen entry was located. They entered cautiously and made their way to their designated areas. Ed slowly approached the dining area and crouched down behind a table," Sierra one in position, I've got the solution."

"Colin you take lead on this one," Greg says over the radio.

"Sure thing boss," he replies. This wouldn't be his first negotiation so he was confident that he wouldn't make any mistakes. Colin rounded the corner and entered the dining area to confront Lauren.

"Hi my name's Colin, I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit," Colin began negotiating. He noticed Lauren's breathing became faster with each word that came out of his mouth.

Lauren started to scream, "I don't care who you are, just get out of here!"

"Ok we can't leave, but I will move back if that makes you more comfortable," he replied, " Can you please tell me who this woman is that is down in front of you ?" A dark red haired woman sat crying softly as the barrel of a gun was shoved into her face once again.

"It doesn't matter who that is," she yelled, "All you need to know is that she is a lying and manipulative pig!" Lauren face got redder as she looked directly at the woman and let those harsh words exit her mouth.

"Guys I cross referenced the file picture and an image of the hostage in front of Lauren and it is Lucy that she is at gunpoint," Harrison told the team, "the woman who Lauren caught tying her boyfriend up to the bed."

Lucy angrily jumped up, "I am not a lying manipulative pig. Anyways I'm sure that Phil enjoyed me over you any day."

"Yes you are you wicked bitch, you tied my boyfriend to a bed and forced him to sleep with you," Lauren raged, " Now we are separated and you know what, I found an engagement ring in is coat pocket while cleaning up his stuff, but you ruined it!"

A mug look over came Lucy's face, "You think I forced him to sleep with me. Is that what he told you because I specifically remember him making the first move on me."

Lauren moves closer to Lucy and grabs her by the hair, "Phil wouldn't do that to me. He never lied to me. You were just lying!"

Colin tried to calm them down, "Ok let's settle down."

"No, I will not settle down. I am sick and tired of her voice. I can't stand it anymore," Lauren screamed.

Her finger drew near the trigger. She starts to pull then a shot rang out.

"Nine fourteen, lethal force deployed by Officer Lane," Ryan quietly said into the headset.

A faint smoke came from the barrel of Ed's gun as he stood up. The team slowly walked over and Ryan took Lucy away from Lauren's lifeless and bloody body. Will approached the dead figure on the tan carpet now stained with dark red. Will crouched beside Lauren's body, "Guys, we got a problem, a very big problem."

**So there is the revised second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy and again constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well after a long time since I posted chapter two, I have finally found some time to write chapter three. I have no ownership of Flashpoint.**

Ed looked around at the ground where Lauren was lying in a dark pool of blood. Only a minute ago he pulled the trigger on a young woman, but it wasn't only her life that he took. "How could no one know that she was pregnant," Ed yelled.

Immediately everyone's head turned around to the sound of anger that was coming from their teammate's voice. Ed looked up at each of them with pain and confusion wrote all over his face. This job had made him kill many people, but they had all been adults. He sunk down to the ground crying in regret of what he had done. When he had joined the SRU he never thought that anything like this would happen. Ed never thought he would kill a baby and an unborn one for that matter. Looking out the corner of his teary eye he saw several officers walk towards him. One of the members walked up to Ed and explained from this moment on he was no longer allowed to talk to anyone and that he would be required to hand over his weapons to the SIU for the investigation. Ed without thought un-holstered his weapons and placed them in the clear, plastic bag held before him. Next he was ordered to stand up and follow them out to the waiting cruiser. Ed complied and picked himself up and slowly walked outside. Bright, white lights flashed as he exited the restaurant and voices asking many questions flooded his ears as he neared the cruiser. Quickly, he entered the back of the open vehicle and looked back as Team One still stood stunned at what happened.

Greg started to head towards the restaurant when he saw Ed being put into one of the cruisers by officers. Greg ran towards the cruiser. "Tell me what the hell is going on here," he ordered the officers.

One of the officers explained that he would be taken to a building where he would be questioned about his use of lethal force against Lauren. Greg looked through the window and saw something that he had never seen before. Ed was crying. Knowing that he loved children, Greg knew that this would be one call that wouldn't leave Ed. The sight of his friend crying shocked him. Immediately Greg began to put his hand on the car's door handle, but was stopped by one of the officers. "Officer, open this door right now," Greg screamed at the officer.

The officer looked at Greg, "Sorry, but no one is allowed to talk to him until his questioning is finished."

Greg looked at the officers, shook his head at the officers in anger and walked to the restaurant still puzzled at what was going on. Entering he saw the team standing in the same place as they had when Ed was escorted out. Greg nodded at his team and they all knew what that meant. Ed would be in bad shape after this. This wasn't any other call and no one knew how Ed would deal with it. Suddenly, a man ran into the restaurant followed by two officers.

"Who are you," Greg ordered.

The out of breath man looked up at Greg, "I'm Phil Carry."

**Well there's chapter three after this long time. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.**

**- Alex**


End file.
